The Rookie and the Pro
by Gracey Lou
Summary: Faye Valentine is the new rookie of the Red Dragon syndicate. Spike Spiegel is the old pro of the Red Dragon syndicate. When they're assigned as partners you can be sure there will be sparks.
1. Chapter 1

_Title_: **The Rookie and the Pro**

Author: Jake's Girlfriend

Rating: **T**

Summary: **Faye** Valentine is the new rookie of the Red Dragon syndicate. _Spike_ Spiegel is the old pro of the Red Dragon syndicate. When they're assigned as partners you can be sure there'll be sparks.

Author's Note: This takes place in the year 2069 so Faye's **21** and Spike's 25. I wrote this out of sheer boredom so if I don't update as soon as you'd like be patient. As they say "_patience is a virtue_" but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review because that would be really mean!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop. _Tear_.

Mao circled his mahogany desk and looked out his eleven story window. It was a beautiful day; birds were singing and people were laughing. It was a good day to be alive. He turned to face his star pupil. "Spike, I have a request to make."

A ruggedly handsome young man was sitting on a very uncomfortable looking chair looking extremely bored, but his eyes showed interest. Mao smiled to himself. It was for that same light in his eyes he had allowed Spike to join the syndicate. He had thought he would show promise and he had. "I want you to train the newest member of our family," he spoke taking a suitcase that consisted of the "newbie pack" which held a .33 shotgun and two hand grenades along with extra bullets. Spike remembered his own newbie pack and was reminiscing when Mao's voice shot through his thoughts. "You will meet downstairs in the lobby in an hour."

"I thought this was a request Mao, not a demand." Spike's lips played with his signature smirk. Mao handed him the suitcase.

"I changed my mind."

Spike searched his trench coat pockets for a lighter. "Damn," he growled when he realized he'd left it in his room. He looked down the hall for some sign of life. He heard the faint click-clack of high heels and waited patiently and hopefully for a girl who smoked. What he got was a woman, a stunning woman with short purple hair and big green eyes. He choked. He'd never seen her before which was odd because she had to be a member of the syndicate. He rolled his eyes. How else had she gotten in? The building was tightly secured.

She was wearing denim shorts and a red shirt. Her hair was held back from her forehead with a matching tie and she wore white All Stars. It was a simple outfit, but caught his attention. He pushed off the wall and waited for the elevator. To his surprise she walked toward him. "Excuse me, but do you know where the lobby is?" Faye tried to hide the slight blush she was sure was working its way to her cheeks. She couldn't believe she'd lost herself while looking for the lobby. And to make matters worse she was asking a hot guy where it was. 'He must think I'm so stupid.'

Spike looked at her in amusement. "You must be new," he said rocking back on his heels.

"Uh, um, yeah actually. So, you can tell, huh?" Faye met his gaze and they quickly looked away.

"Well you didn't know where the lobby was so I figured you were."

"Huh...yeah. Oops." 'I am so stupid.' "Well I got to get to the lobby soon. I'm meeting someone."

"Well if you're heading to the lobby it's up another floor. This is actually the basement."

"Ah, I see. Wow." She paused. "I'm going to the laughing stock of the whole syndicate."

"I never said I was going to tell." The elevator made a binging sound. "I'm heading to the lobby too so I'll walk you there."

She smiled. "Thanks."

When they were inside the elevator she pressed the button seven times. He watched in amusement. "What're doing?"

"It's for good luck. You don't do that?"

"No, and I've never seen someone do it either."

"Well I guess that makes me special then."

"I guess so."

Bing.

They walked out of the elevator and Spike motioned for her to follow. He took her to the big yellow couches in the lobby and pointed to them. "Sit." She did. He sat opposite and smiled. "I'm Spike and I'll be your teacher."

Faye's eyes widened. This was her teacher? 'I can't believe he's my teacher. He's my teacher? But he's so young, and...I embarrassed myself in front of him too.' "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter does it?"

"Well I acted stupid, I would've acted more proper if I'd known."

"Then it's good that you didn't. I hate when people do that. Anyway I'm surprised you're my new pupil. Up until now I've only taught guys. Lin's one of them. Do you know him?"

"Uh, no, but that wasn't very nice."

"What? Me not telling you I was your teacher?"

"Yeah."

He made a face. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to seem...professional."

Spike smiled in amusement. "But you're not a pro yet, you're just a rookie. So you really can't act professional, can you? You can act like you are now though."

Faye raised her eyebrows. "And how's that?"

He grinned. "Like an amateur."

Author's Note: There's no such thing as a .33 **shotgun**, but I liked the sound of it! Review if you think it was acceptable. I _live_ off reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Rookie and the **Pro**

Author: Jake's Girlfriend

Rating: _Rated_ T for Teens

Summary: Faye Valentine is the new rookie of the Red Dragon syndicate. Spike Spiegel is the old **pro** of the Red Dragon syndicate. When they're assigned as partners you can be sure there'll be sparks.

_Author's Note_: Just had to do that with the rating lol. Wells, I only got one review. That's okay though. Thank you coldqueen for you comment! You rawk. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I admit it, I don't own **Cowboy** Bebop. Who woulda thunk it?

Faye had already formed an opinion of her "teacher." He was a total jerk! After their little powwow he'd simply smiled that alluring smile and got up and left. He'd left her! The shock hadn't registered until he'd gone into a nearby elevator, waved at her, and _bing_!

He was gone. She just sat there, a dull look on her face. 'Unbelievable.' She slowly rose from the comfortable yellow couch and looked around the room for the first time, forgetting him and everything. The walls were painted, obviously by a skilled painter, not wallpapered like most lobbies. Little yellow dragonflies danced and twirled on the light green background. For a moment she just stared at the walls, mesmerized by the lifelike drawings.

A voice interrupted her admiration. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" A man with silver hair and grey eyes stood beside her. Faye felt nervous. There were a lot of hot guys here. Whenever she felt nervous she always acted stupid or sounded stupid or both. It was an annoyance to say the least.

"Very beautiful." For some reason she felt more comfortable with him. She wished he was her teacher instead of that jerk. She took in the man's outfit. He was wearing a shirt that matched his colorless eyes and a black overcoat with beige slacks. Casual. Nice. 'Not like my teacher's.' She thought of what he wore. A navy "suit" with a yellow shirt beneath it and a tie tucked into it. Goofy and weird, but different. She'd give him that.

"We don't have very many women in the syndicate. We need more. I'm glad you joined," the man said with a smile.

Faye gave him a warm smile. His looked a little less than sad. She thought she saw something flicker in his blank eyes when she smiled, but it was gone within a millisecond. "Are you new?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm the newest member of the syndicate." She hesitated. "My name's Faye."

He smiled again and took her hand. Shook it. "And I'm Vicious."

She blushed.

"If you'd like, you could come to a little party me and my friends are having tonight? To get to know some other people," he added.

Faye felt a quickening in her heart. She loved parties! Something happened when she went to them. A boost of outgoingness? She didn't know but she was pumped. "I'd love to come. It'd be fun. Thanks Vicious."

Vicious smiled and scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here's the address. The place is called Cowboy Bebop."


	3. Chapter 3

_Title_: The **Rookie** and the Pro

Author: Jake's Girlfriend

Rating: **T**

Summary: _Faye_ Valentine is the new rookie of the Red Dragon syndicate. Spike Spiegel is the old pro of the **Red Dragon** syndicate. When they're assigned as partners you can be sure there'll be sparks.

**Author's Note**: Check at the bottom!

Faye was in her room. It was part of the building. There were twelve floors, including the basement. She was on floor seven in room 358. Faye's mind was on the man she'd met in the lobby. Vicious. He'd been so nice to her...

She shrugged off the feeling. 'I can't get attached to anyone.' She said it mantra-like. It was rule number one in her Book of Rules. There were only five:

1. Don't get attached to anyone or anything

2. Carry a gun at ALL times

3. Try and get along with everyone

4. Keep a clear head

AND

5. Stop and think before you make a move

Too bad she was such a flirt. Well, it was only a "past-time" as she liked to put it, just for kicks. Besides, flirting didn't mean you had to get attached. Still...if she were going to be serious about this job she could get by without it. Not like she had skills or anything. I mean, she was still a–

A loud knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She quickly closed the bedside drawer which held a loaded gun in its mouth.

She opened the door an inch. "Whaddya want?" she asked. It was that jerk. Her teacher. What was his name again? The name came floating back. Spike...

Spike frowned at her. Halfway up the elevator he had remembered the suitcase in his hand–her newbie pack–and had gone back down to give it to her, but she had disappeared by then. He'd looked around for over an hour trying to find her room. He wouldn't ask Mao (the ONLY one who knew everyone's room for security reasons) out of his own determination (a.k.a. stubbornness). Heck, he hadn't even known she was gonna be _in_ her room, but he'd gone with his hunch–which he depended on, never logic, even though it _was_ logical. He cursed The Practice Round which was his own "clever idea."

The Practice Round was an idea he had come up with on his own one rainy afternoon. He was only 23 at the time. This was the basic idea: He left his students to fend for themselves for at least a week before he taught them anything so that they could get used to their surroundings.

They wouldn't have time to explore with his training.

It wasn't going too smooth for the first time in his "many" years as an R.D.I. (Red Dragon Instructor) and he was far from happy with–'What was her name?' He was momentarily struck with guilt and was about to ask, but changed his mind when she fixed him with a glare.

"_WHY_ are you here?"

He snorted and pushed open the door, stepping into the room. Faye's mouth stood agape as he sat in a cerise chair laden with plush pillows that stood next to her matching bed.

"Hm, not bad. Needs some character though."

She stood there for a moment, just staring at him before erupting. "GET OUT!" She pointed a shaking finger at the closed door.

"I'm your teacher. I need to be treated with respect," he said seriously a little freaked out by her sudden outburst.

She laughed, a sarcastic laugh that he very much disliked. "Treat _you_ with respect? Get real. You left me in that lobby all by myself, you JERK!"

"What?" That's why she was mad? 'Women...' "Jeez Louise Mary Anne, it was supposed to be a test."

"WHAT? Well whoever came up with that test was an idiot! What does that prove? And my name's Faye by the way," she said angrily, realizing for the first time that he hadn't even asked her her name.

Spike was going to yell back that The Practice Round was a brilliant idea before she said her name. 'Faye.' It was as if he had heard it somewhere, that he had known it was her name before she had said it. Was that why he hadn't asked her in the first place? Spike's superstitious mind worked thorough the puzzles of his thesis. He was unaware of the fierce tugging at his suit until he was out the door, in the hallway, the door shut in his face. 'Faye.'

"Talk about a one track mind," Faye said leaning against the door, her hand to her forehead.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! Since you were my very first reviewers here's my own personal _thank-yous_:

**coldqueen**: Thanks so much for reviewing again. Some people just review once saying they liked it and never review again. But back to what I was getting to: I know who Faye's going to end up with, but I'm leaving you guys to guess. Hope it's fun! I know I'm evil. Thanks for adding the comment on "Cowboy Bebop" I **LOVE** it when reviewers notice those little things! As for Vicious. He's awesome, but Spike's just got that _funk_ which is why he's MY man. Jk!

swunshine: Thanks for saying my story's **sexy** lolz!

_breezy1028_: Thanks for the review! See how quick I've _updated_. I'm proud of myself.

I don't know if I'll add a comment to everyone who reviews, but I will if it's lengthy and has questions or if there's something about it I like. If it's **not** one that just says "Nice story, keep going" I'll probably write you back at the end of the story. Anyway, much love! Thanks for the support!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Rookie and _the_ Pro

Author: **Jake's** Girlfriend

_Rating_: T

Summary: Faye Valentine is the new rookie of the Red Dragon syndicate. Spike Spiegel is the old pro of the **Red** Dragon syndicate. When they're assigned as partners you can be sure there'll be sparks.

Author's Note: So, this one took me longer to post. I hope it's not too bad.

Spike looked at the door. He looked like he'd had a revelation. The look was quickly replaced with an annoyed face. 'Stupid little...I can't believe she shut the door in my face!' He took a deep breath, breathed it out. Everything was fine. I mean, who cared if she didn't like him? It only mattered if Julia did. Julia. Julia. Julia. Not Faye. He turned around, his face rigid, determined. He'd done what he came to do.

Faye pushed off the door. Her face looked relieved. It unnerved her–him in her room–but she'd felt a funny feeling with him there. One she didn't care to explain.

She sat in the chair he'd been sitting in just seconds ago. 'It's...still warm.' She blushed. 'God, I'm an idiot.' She let her hands drop to the sides of the armchair. Her right hand hit something hard. "Ouch..."

A steel suitcase sat on the plush carpet. She thought she'd seen Spike bring in something. 'That was probably the reason he came.' She picked it up and set it in her lap, opening it with caution. Inside were two hand grenades, extra bullets–and best of all–a .33 shotgun. She smiled with appreciation. She'd brought only one gun–and she had to smuggle it in. The guards at the gate had searched her, retrieving three guns. Luckily she managed to stick the fourth, a small handgun, into her bra beforehand. The guard had told her it was for security reasons, but she had a hunch it was to "pat her down" too, which she allowed him to do (however quickly) for the sake of the syndicate.

She checked if it was loaded (which it was) and placed it on the bed. She'd take it with her when she went to the party.

She smiled, excitement swimming in her jade eyes. She walked over to her open suitcase (which was also on the bed) and continued rummaging through it, hanging her clothes in the closet opposite the bed. She came to a dress, one that was packed in a plastic wrap. It was the only dress she brought with her, her favorite dress. It was black, satin. She took it out of its wrap and pressed the fabric to her face. She sighed. 'So soft.' She laid it out on her bed, closing the now empty suitcase and placing it in the closet on the floor. She looked at it for a moment more, then went into the bathroom.

The bathroom was beautiful, with marble tops and a chrome sink. She still couldn't believe she didn't have to pay for her room. The benefits of joining the Red Dragons were amazing.

She looked around, admiring the architecture before stripping, placing her clothes in the hamper under the towel rack. She waited while the tub/shower was being filled. She was definitely a bath person.

Spike pulled out a black suit from his walk-in closet. It wasn't even halfway full. 'Honestly the benefits for joining the syndicate are ridiculous sometimes.' Of course he _did_ have a better room than the newcomers, especially since he was one of the best assassins in the business. He looked at the digital clock that sat on his bedside table. It read 5:00p.m. He had an hour before he needed to get there. He decided he'd take a shower before leaving. He walked into his humongous sized bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Better shave," he mumbled.

Author's Note: Sorry this one was so dry. The next chapter will be better. Promise! Thanks so much for the reviews again! I love you all!

Kendra Luehr: I can't believe someone did that! Idiot. I was really looking forward to reading more of it...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Rookie and the Pro

Author: Jake's _Girlfriend_

Rating: T

Summary: _Faye_ Valentine is the new rookie of the Red Dragon syndicate. Spike Spiegel is the old pro of the Red Dragon syndicate. When they're assigned as partners you can be sure there'll be **sparks**.

Author's Note: I'm updating pretty_ fast_. It's really a first...but anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys make my day!

Faye put the final touches on her outfit, smoothing her dress and patting down hair. She smiled. 'This is going to be fun.'

A knock at the door surprised her. 'Can it be...that JERK?...Why can't he leave me alone for just one day? If he makes me late, I swear I'll...' she rambled on. She looked into the peephole, just in case. Another wave of surprise hit her. It wasn't Spike...it was Vicious.

She quickly straightened up and opened the door. "Vicious, hi. What are you doing here?"

It must have taken over a minute before he answered. He had a look of hidden amazement on his face. "You...look stunning."

Faye smiled, blushed. "Thanks, you look nice too."

They stood there looking at each other. Tension fell and she relaxed. 'Wow, he really does look good.' He was dressed in a black suit, buttoned up and proper. 'Very classy.'

Vicious cleared his throat. "I, uh, came here because I, um, forgot to tell you what time to come." He felt like a schoolboy, but somehow it didn't affect his ego.

Faye knew she'd forgotten something. She groaned. Vicious stiffened. "I am such an idiot! I totally forgot to ask."

Vicious gave that sad smile of his. "What? You're not an idiot. If anyone's an idiot, it's me. I'm sorry I forgot." He stepped a little closer. "But maybe that's a good thing. I wanted to take you with me. Personally I mean."

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She tried to suppress it, but it was impossible. "I'll...go get me purse."

Spike's day had improved immensely. He felt good, looked good (he didn't know how good), and was getting the attention of his main muse, Julia.

He was winning against Lin in pool and was thinking about shifting his luck to poker.

Julia gave Spike a fleeting smile from the bar. He grinned back and sank the last ball in its pocket.

"Shit!" An aggravated Lin slammed his fist on the table.

"Hey! Hey!" A balding man with pale blue eyes came out behind the bar. "No roughhousing! We got people dining in the next room."

Spike fumbled with a chuckle. "Relax Jet, the kid was close to beating me this time. He got a little excited."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled.

Spike turned to Julia. She was smiling at him. He walked over and sat next to her on a barstool. "Looks like Vicious is running late."

"Yeah." Her sapphire eyes looked into his. "Guess so."

Spike felt the thrill of flirtation rising and falling within himself. She was dressed simply, a white gown with a matching shawl, but he'd never felt his lust come on as strong as it did now.

That is...until she walked in.

Author's Note: Okay how's this one you guys? I really can't thank you enough for all the reviews!

coldqueen: Lol, I hope this one isn't TOO suspenseful.

swunshine: It's gonna get "steamier" lol, but give em time!

breezy1028: Seriously it DOES suck.

Kendra Luehr: It's no problem, that's unfair to you and to the readers. I really was looking forward to reading it. I'll check on the other site for the story though.

And to all the "new" reviewers: **I LOVE YOU**!

Kuro: I shortened your name lol. You know who you are. Just wanted to say thanks for adding me to your alert list! I feel special!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **The Rookie and the Pro**

Author: Jake's Girlfriend

Rating: _T_

Summary: Faye Valentine is the new rookie of the Red Dragon syndicate. Spike Spiegel is the old pro of the Red Dragon syndicate. When they're **assigned** as partners you can be sure there'll be sparks.

Author's Note: Life's been hectic, but it's back to normal. Bored as ever, but just thought I'd write this today. Oh and you know that song "**Blue**" (the last song on Cowboy Bebop)? You can find it on Windows Media. Just go on Media Guide and type "Yoko Kanno" in the search bar. It's pretty awesome. They have that song and the original ending too. And "Tank!" They were my inspiration for this chapter (and you all of course)!

Time stood still. Spikes' mind was racing. When Spike first saw her, he'd been attracted to her, but now everything was different. Could he ever look at her the way he had before?

The delicate sweep of her hair framed her face perfectly. The dress fit every curve. Her feet were fit into tiny black shoes that were flat on the bottom, leading up to a pair of milky white thighs. Spikes' lips were dry. He reached for a glass of water that had magically appeared at his side, and took a long drink.

Thus, time resumed.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Julia...

Or Faye. When she saw his eyes scan across her, she felt a sense of satisfaction. And pleasure. He looked good. He was wearing a similar suit to that of Vicious. Although, unlike Vicious, his jacket was open. Faye wondered whether to go over and say something. He had turned away from her and was staring at an interesting picture on the wall. She turned around to look at Vicious who was gesturing for her to sit down on a nearby couch. 'Guess not.' She took a seat and tried to ignore the fact that Spike was there. She took an analysis of the room. It was not what she had expected. There was an old pool table in the middle of the room with a dull ceiling light hanging over it. There was a bar at the far right where the entrance was and couches dotted here and there. It looked like a place to hang out, but not to eat, or to party for that matter. She focused her attention on the woman who kept glancing at her. She was very elegant. Her hair was an interesting color of blonde–very golden, and she had beautiful blue eyes. She was the typical beauty, but there was something about her that made her mysterious.

"Vicious, are we going to eat here?" she asked.

His eyes turned to look at hers. He laughed. "No, we're going to eat in the next room. This is just a branch off of Cowboy Bebop." He shifted to face her fully. "You see, there are three main rooms. This one, or the game room, then there's the dining room, and finally the club which is on the opposite side of this room. We're going to eat first, then go to Club Bebop."

"That's interesting. So all three rooms make up Cowboy Bebop?"

"You've got it. It was all Jet's idea." He motioned to a balding man with a metallic arm. Jet smiled.

"Nice to meet you Miss..."

"Faye Valentine," she supplied.

"Miss Valentine."

She laughed. "Faye's fine."

Vicious stood up and Faye followed his lead.

"Well it's been nice meeting you Faye. You come by any time now."

She nodded her thanks as Jet slipped into the backroom.

"So, you guys are going clubbing?" she asked looking down at her dress in dismay.

"Yeah, but don't worry we always go back to headquarters to change into different clothes," he said with a reassuring smile.

She nodded her head. It made sense since it was only a block away.

"Oh, but I don't think you've met my two close friends, Spike and Julia."

Spike swirled in his chair and looked up at her; their eyes met. "We already know each other," they said together.

"Well then...um, this is Julia."

Julia stood up and shook hands with Faye. She was at least two inches taller than her. "Nice to meet you Faye."

She smiled. "You too, Julia."

Author's Note: Blah...it's getting somewhere. Don't worry. I've been having a bad case of writer's block. It sucks big time. But enough complaining.

Thanks so much for all of you who reviewed. I love reading them over and over and over. But yeah I love you **ALL** (haha, coldqueen)!

coldqueen: You were my FIRST reviewer. Of course I love you.

faintscent: Yeah, I read it over and I was like "Okay...that was awkward." But _thanks_ a lot for the review. And yeah, a lot of people really don't like Julia. Not saying if I do or don't...hehe, can't let you guys know who's gonna end up with who, but you may be surprised.

Kendra Luehr: Hehe, yeah, not that great with the _flirting_ thing. But I didn't want you guys going crazy if he flirted up a storm lolz! But thanks again for the review.

breezy1028: No I've never heard of it, but that's weird...hm, wonder how that happened. Was it finished? Cuz it woulda sucked if it wasn't.

swunshine: It will...but I probably won't go TOO much into detail.

And to everyone else I am thankful you reviewed! I'm trying to make them longer...but I don't see it happening...lol. _Sorry_, but the best I can do is try!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Rookie _and the Pro_

**Author**: Jake's Girlfriend

Rating: T

Summary: **Faye Valentine is the new rookie of the Red Dragon syndicate. Spike Spiegel is the old pro of the Red Dragon syndicate. When they're assigned** as partners you can be sure there'll be sparks.

Author's Note: You wouldn't _believe_ the torture I went through writing this chapter! My dad erased it and I had to do it all over again from scratch. It was originally longer...and better, but that's so annoying!

Julia's hand tightened on Faye's for just a moment, then released, her face masked with a look of innocence. Faye smiled curtly, her eyes never leaving her opponent's. She knew what Julia was concerned about, but she couldn't understand why. She took this as warning, but as far as she was concerned it was an unneeded gesture.

She could look at Julia as an opponent, although she didn't know if she should. She must be a member of the syndicate, and yet, how skilled _was_ she? The idea of overanalyzing the "situation" began to take form. This was ridiculous. Julia was just jealous of nothing and she didn't need to think of her as an opponent. She could become a friend. Faye smiled warmly taking Vicious by the arm. "Let's eat."

They were seated in a dark corner by a server named Desmond. It was rather comforting, sitting in a corner. It gave off a sense of seclusion. Besides, sitting in a corner meant that you had the safety and privilege of surveying everyone.

The room was filled with people like themselves. Some older, but moderately polite with their words and actions creating a soft hum of conversation that was rather pleasant to one's ear. She glanced at her dinner partners. To her surprise they were doing the same exact thing she'd been doing just before. Surveying the room. Her eyes met Spike's.

She looked down at her menu.

"So, what're you going to have Faye?" Vicious asked casually.

She smiled. "I'm not sure yet. What's good here, do you know?"

"Everything." Vicious placed his menu on top of the pile Spike and Julia had already made. "But the New York Steak is excellent. Isn't that right, Spike?"

"Yeah." He looked at Faye. "You should try it."

She nodded. "Thanks, I think I will."

They all gave their orders to Desmond, who arrived a minute later with a bottle of red wine. He poured each person a glass and left, promising their meal to be "superb."

Faye took a quick whiff of her wine (growing up at a winery had it's quirks) and took a little sip of it. "Merlot...you can really taste the mint," she mumbled to herself. She didn't notice Spike's interested gaze. She'd always enjoyed going out to fancy restaurants and drinking wine. It was like playing make-believe, but for adults.

Julia looked up from her glass. "You said," she inclined her head to Spike as well, "that you two knew each other. May I ask how?"

Faye set her glass on the table. "He's going to be showing me the ropes, I guess you could say."

"I'm her new master," Spike said with ease. Vicious nodded in approval.

Faye gave him an annoyed look. 'Men.' "I prefer the word 'teacher.'"

Spike twitched an eyebrow. His ego wasn't holding up too well. "Really? And why is that _student_?"

Faye's face contorted with anger. 'So he wants to challenge me, does he?' "You egotistical..."

"Excuse me, but dinner is served."

Dinner was "superb" as Desmond had promised. Faye had never tasted a better cooked steak in her life. The bill was paid for by Vicious (which Faye was thankful for) and he made sure to give Desmond a good tip. Faye was still amazed that the "dining room" or Your Heart's Desire, the name of the restaurant, was part of Cowboy Bebop. She was thinking about it as she was walking back to headquarters with Vicious, Spike, and Julia.

She still hadn't forgotten Spike's little challenge. She wasn't going to let him get away with the last say. Oh no, that wasn't in her nature. 'What should I do to entice him? Should I start a fight?' She shook her head. 'Be creative.'

She looked up at the sky. A car sped past, music pumping from its stereos. She grinned. 'Perfect. I just hope he can dance.'

Author's Note: I'm looking forward to writing Chapter 8, it's gonna be fun! But yeah, Spike and Faye easily get each other mad so I guess it's a plus. And I forgot to mention: thanks for the reviews!

coldqueen: You got your wish! Well...you will next chapter! Oh, and Gren? I guess we'll see about him, but it's definitely a possibility. Bring on the dirty dancing!

swunshine: I found the song on Media Guide. I liked it. In fact...I might use it. Hint, hint.

breezy1028: Okay, I'm SO sorry. I'd die if that happened. But yes, sorry about the short chapters...I really can't write long ones. Well, I can, but it takes a lot of time for me. I write when inspiration strikes...or when I'm bored lol. But yeah sorry about that.

Kuro: You're an artist? I can't draw for beans, but I envy you. I thought it was weird without Jet too. I dunno about Ed, but if there's an opening she's got the part! Thanks for the review!

faintscent: Ramble on, I like reviews like yours. Mine are usually like that too :) BUT YOU READ THE WHOLE STORY AGAIN? Lol, that's cool. But yeah there's a rivalry between them...well at least that's what Julia thinks...Thanks for the lengthy review! It was awesome :)

Mihoshi05: Maybe...later. I really don't know yet.

angelfrommynightmare33: You like Phantom of the Opera? Coolness. The movie or the actual play? But thanks for saying you liked it.


	8. Ecstasy

A/N: It has been SO long since I last updated this story, but here's the next chapter anyway! I'm really sorry to anyone still following but I'm finishing this fic no doubt about it! So I'll shut up now, read away!

Faye decided on a loose flowing black top with super tight jeans and a nice big belt to show off her waistline for the club. She clipped on some big silver earrings and put on her favorite pair of pointy black high heeled shoes. For being a skilled dancer, Faye had nothing to worry about when it came to dancing in heels. 'I'll show that arrogant ass,' Faye murmured under her breath as she took one last look at herself in the mirror. 'He's going down.'

//

Vicious was waiting in the lobby, now dressed in more casual clothes, a gray V-neck accompanying slim fit blue jeans. His eyes seemed to pop once he saw Faye walk off the elevator, whether from the gray in his shirt or her appearance Faye knew not.

"Hey Vicious, are Spike and Julia coming?" Faye asked looking around the vacant lobby.

"Oh...uh, yeah. Yeah. You know those two lovebirds. They take their time." Vicious stood next to Faye and offered a sweet smile. "You know Faye, you really do look lovely."

Faye blushed furiously. She had never before been so showered by compliments, especially by someone as handsome as Vicious. "Thank you." 'Well, at least now I know it wasn't the gray in his shirt.'

"Vicious, _student_, are you guys ready?" shouted Spike from the revolving doors that led to the street, a dolled up Julia in white skinny jeans and a light blue top on his arm. They had somehow slipped past Faye and Vicious without notice. Faye managed to curve her fumes to a minimum in response to Spike's use of "student." 'Wait until the club,' she recited.

Outside the air felt cool and fresh on their faces. Faye felt elevated, alive. She loved how much good weather could boost your spirits. She skimmed over her instructor who was on the end of the horizontal line the quad had formed while walking back to Club Bebop. She couldn't help to think it was intentional. He was also wearing a V-neck like Vicious, except his was black (and he looked gooood). Faye suddenly realized how much they were matching and bitterly regretted choosing black over purple.

"Well, here we are," supplied Vicious as they approached a long line winding into what Faye assumed to be the club. Faye registered a jolt of surprise when Vicious took her hand in his and lead her to the very front. Pushing back a blush and praying that her palms wouldn't start to sweat she was swept in past the bodyguard followed by Spike and Julia.

"Since we're in the syndicate, we have some privileges. Not that you needed privilege to get in." Vicious scanned her form and looked her in the eyes. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thanks. I don't drink," Faye mumbled over what she figured was called "sexual tension."

Vicious raised his eyebrows. "Really? Okay, well, how about some water?"

Faye nodded her approval.

"Great, I'll be back with that. Just wait here with Spike and Julia."

'Great.' Faye looked at the couple who were flirting unabashedly. Faye debated interrupting. Julia was currently laughing about something Spike was saying. 'I think not.'

Vicious was back with the promised cup of water after what seemed like hours. Faye thanked him, took a drink, and placed it on a nearby bar table. ATB's "Ecstasy" was coursing its way through the club. "This is my song!" she voiced in pure, teenage-girl excitement. She took Vicious' hand and without a second glance to the rude couple, lead Vicious to the dance floor.

Clearly taken aback, but smiling, Vicious obliged as Faye lead him to the center of the crowed dance floor. She slowly walked away from Vicious, only a few feet, then turned to him and gave a sexy smile. Raising her hands above her head, she slid them down the length of her body with eyes closed. She winded her body back and forth to the mesmerizing music, never leaving eye contact with Vicious who seemed to not know that his mouth was agape, mesmerized by something other than the music.

_Have you ever noticed,  
That I'm not acting as I used to do before?  
Have you ever wondered,  
Why I always keep on coming back for more? _

She curved her body round and round, her short purple hair slowly swishing about her face in a raw, sexy manner.

_What have you done to me,  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure _

Staying her feet, Faye seemed to be dancing in slow motion to the fast beat, her arms circling her body, caressing it ever so softly with the tips of her fingers, closing her eyes in pure ecstasy.

_I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure _

Faye opened her jade eyes slowly, and looked directly at Spike, her eyes like a goddess, baring into his.

_You really are my ecstasy,  
My real life fantasy (oh yeah)  
You really are my ecstasy  
My real life fantasy (oh yeah) _

This didn't go unnoticed by Julia. Julia gave Faye a glare and turned to face Spike who was, unfortunately for him, unable to tear his eyes away from Faye's wavering body...almost as if it was waving at him to come over and grind up against those tightly fit jeans and take those raised milky white arms in his hands and bring his fingertips down the length of them—

Faye seemed to have read his mind and grabbed Vicious, positioning his hands at the top of her raised arms. Vicious proceeded to caress his way down her body, stopping at her hips. He stood behind Faye, grabbing her hips in his hands, molding his body to hers, starting a slow, almost beautiful griding motion, following Faye's movements, a mere attachment to a dancing vixen.

_Not that I'm complaining,  
A more beautiful vision - I have never seen  
If you don't mind me saying,  
A lifelong ambition to fulfill my dream _

Spike felt his body burning at the sight of Vicious touching her. He quickly gave himself a mental slap. What was he thinking? Why was he getting jealous and possessive over someone he didn't even know?

_What have you done to me,  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure_

_I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure_

_I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure_

Spike growled in annoyance and looked away from the entwining pair on the dance floor. He suddenly felt the unnerving presence one feels when someone is staring daggers at them. Julia's blue eyes were doing just that, piercing his face with a glare. She grabbed his arm roughly. "Let's go." Julia dragged Spike out onto the dance floor, and fought her way to where Vicious and Faye were dancing. Almost abusively she put Spike's hands on her hips like Vicious had on Faye and began grinding fast circles on Spike's most sensitive area. She quickly looked up at him, her eyes on fire. Spike raised his hands up innocently in a slight shrug and gave a nervous laugh. Julia's eyes turned a stormy blue as she made her way through the crowd and to the club's exit. 'Dammit!' Spike cursed as he only just realized his lower region's excitement due to Faye's dancing. He turned to leave quickly, making sure not to give Faye a second look. 'That little—she knew what she was doing the whole time. Just _wait _until tomorrow _student_, I'll have you regretting this in no time.'

Faye smiled with satisfaction as she watched first Julia, then Spike leave. She hadn't really meant to make Julia jealous, but the end result was honestly priceless. "What happened to Spike and Julia?" Vicious asked, apparently too caught up in the moment to witness the scene Faye had as he was engrossed with her entirely.

"They had to leave early. No idea why," Faye lied as they made there way back to the bar, the music dying. "They must have gotten into a fight or something."

Vicious shrugged and smiled at her. "Lovers quarrel." His gray eyes looked into hers, making her blush sheepishly. "You are an amazing dancer, Faye."

"The same could be said of you," Faye replied, her face on fire.

"Really...I mean. I never would have thought, you just seem so..."

"Innocent?" Faye supplied.

Vicious laughed. "Well, yeah. But you were also so...so graceful. Beautiful."

'I could really get used to this guy.' "Well, thank you, Vicious. I just love music, my body kind of acts on its own I guess. But, maybe we should get going too? I just feel _awful _about Spike and Julia running off, it just wouldn't be right to have fun without them," Faye lied again, thinking of her early session with Spike tomorrow.

"How about one more dance before we leave?" Vicious asked earnestly.

Faye mused it over. "One more dance couldn't hurt."

//

A/N: Alrighty! So here's the chapter! I hope you guys liked it because I enjoyed writing it :D I live off reviews, so if you did, please leave one, and if you didn't, leave one anyway! I'll try to get the next chapter up and running ASAP. Wonder what Spike has in store for Faye's punishment?


	9. Dumped

A/N: Okay, so...no reviews :'( POR QUE MARIA?!! J/k, j/k, but =/

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop...now, let us mourn.

//

Faye was fuming. She had shown up in room 107 in the basement at five in the morning like Spike had said, and he was over two hours late. 'I swear! When I see him—if we spar—I'm going to beat his ass down!' Faye hadn't gotten back home until very late last night. One dance had turned into two, and then three, and then four—and then to a number she had well forgotten, AND she had gotten wasted! Not only was her head bounding like hammer on a nail, but HE had to be LATE!!! Faye thought over her night, wondering how Vicious had managed to place her in her bed and find his way to his room seeing as he himself had been pretty blown. She smiled. She was really beginning to like Vicious. He was so fun, so handsome, so sweet—

"Oh, so there you are _student_." Spike had magically appeared in the room, unrealized by Faye. "You know, you really need to work on your attention skills." He smirked. "Actually, on second thought, you don't have any. Any syndicate member would have noticed my presence way before I even stepped foot in this room." He kicked his head back and laughed. "You really suck."

If Faye had been fuming before, now she was on fire. Her green eyes had narrowed into tiny slits as she seethed at his every word. "WHERE" she breathed out. "WERE" her voice rose. "YOU-THIS-MORNING?!!!!" she bit out, shouting at the top of her lungs.

Spike had covered his ears and hugged himself in mock fear. He straighted up as he saw her heaving, her skin tight black leather training suit hugging every curve as she breathed in and out. "Looks like someone got a little worked up. Need I remind you that I am your master and should be treated with respect?" he asked jokingly, knowing how angry he could make her. Faye glowered up at him. "No, no. It won't do, student. You can't rebel forever. I'll have to teach you a lesson." His eyes became hard as he looked at her.

Without warning he flew at Faye in a martial art she hardly recognized, his fists flying fluidly in an almost disorganized motion. If Faye hadn't known better, she would have thought he was flailing at her. She missed his fist by a mere fraction, and this only because she had a feeling he had missed her on purpose. Faye darted to the other side of the big, dungeon like training room. She kept her eyes on him at all times, never stopping her movement. Spike grinned. "Come at me," he commanded, his body in a relaxed position, fists at his side.

Faye didn't need a cue, she circled back around to where he was standing, giving a strong high kick to his mossy green head. It never made contact. Spike had dodged her attack with ease. "Again," he said.

Faye growled in annoyance. 'How could he have dodged my attack so easily? He didn't even need to block it.' She jumped back from him and steadied herself, raising her fists and placing her legs in a stance. "Haaaaaaaa!" she tore at him again, blow after blow missing his body, but she didn't stop. Faye gave a low sweeping kick, which he jumped over, then she pushed up off the floor with incredible force, tackling him to the ground.

She pushed his back onto the floor, holding him in an Aikido style grasp, her lean muscles taunt. She grinned down at him. "Who sucks now?" Sweat was dripping from her body and Spike had a hard time focusing on anything except the fat droplets sliding down her shimmering skin. "Ha," Faye was saying, "You think you're so amazing, don't you? Well, let me tell you, you're _all_ talk and no—" Faye gasped. Spike had removed her grasp on him and was now holding her in his arms, his eyes looking into hers. "Spike—I—what—" She was at a loss for words, her mind suddenly becoming foggy and her eyes misty. What was this that she was feeling? Her eyes searched his and she noticed...one was different from the other. "Spike...your eyes..." her hand grazed his face sending a bolt of electricity through Spike's body. This was not good. What was he doing? Why didn't he want her to stop? He couldn't tear his eyes away from her face. Her eyes, like emeralds. Her lips, so pink, they looked...'So soft.' His head leaned towards hers and he could feel her hot breath on his mouth. "Faye..." he murmured quietly.

"Spike!" Julia had suddenly appeared at the door of the room. Her eyes wide as saucers. Her mouth making an "O" as she exposed an awkward situation.

Spike was torn away from his weird hypnosis. "Julia........"

Julia ran out of the doorway and he could hear the elevator bing as she was surely returning to her room. It was quiet for a long time. Spike had a look of detached horror on his face, forgetting Faye was still in his arms.

"Spike," she said uncomfortably after awhile. "I'm sorry...you should...go after her." She felt horrible.

Spike looked vacantly at her, nodded, and let go of his grip, dumping Faye on her butt. "WHY YOUUU!!!!!!!"

"Listen, I have to go, tomorrow, same time!" Spike ran out of the room, leaving Faye to fume as she had when she was there earlier. "SAME TIMMEEEE!" she screeched as she heard the elevator bing. Getting up from the floor, she managed to breath deep and calm down enough to think clearly. 'What was THAT all about? Did that really just happen?' She couldn't believe the strange occurrence that had gone down between Spike and herself. It honestly felt like it had never happened...but, it had. Faye was going to have to talk to him about it. Whatever had happened needed to NEVER happen again. Still...she remembered the way his eyes had looked into hers...the feeling of his breath on her skin...

She made her way to the elevators, trying all the while to erase her newest profound memory. It was going to be hard to forget.

//

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. See You Space Cowboy

A/N: Yay for reviews! You guys made my day! Much love to everyone. Hope you enjoy this chappy. Promise the next one will be up soon.

//

Spike was pissed. Because Julia was pissed. There was no way he was getting any of _that_ any time soon. To add, he wasn't just pissed. He was pissed at _her_. Which just made it a million times worse! Spike had been trying to forget the whole scene, but the looming thought of an angry Julia caused the reason to replay again and again in his mind. Faye's body pressed to his. The feel of her breath on his face...

"STOP!!" Spike exclaimed aloud, his shout reverberating off his office walls. A few RDIs gave him puzzled, annoyed looks from their glass offices. Spike spun around in his chair and looked out the large glass window. "Damn," he said through grit teeth as a certain part of his body had started acting up at the memory. But it wasn't just the memory that was bugging him. It was something else.

When he had found Julia she had been hunched over, crying in the corner of her room. Despite his macho attitude, he couldn't stand to see a woman cry. He'd leaned in, consoled her, held her close. He felt guilty, he realized, but not as guilty as he should have felt. Maybe that was the reason he even felt guilty, period. Regardless, they weren't even together and yet he felt like he had betrayed her in some way. Julia had fallen asleep in his arms after she'd spent her tears. He'd tucked her in, looking at the face of what he'd always imagined an angel's must look like. Shutting the blinds, he'd shut the door, stopping an inch before he closed it completely to gaze once more at the sleeping beauty.

He'd felt different early this morning. Seeing how Julia had truly cared for him should have made him the happiest man on earth. But he was angry. Angry at Faye because ever since she had shown up things had been going wrong. After years of pining after Julia, she was finally ready to admit her feelings, be his. And Faye was ruining it. Ruining it in a way he didn't want to admit. He loved Julia, dammit! Still, the emotions that had flooded him when he'd held Faye in his arms....

He concentrated his gaze outside; a helicopter craft was disappearing into the distance.

"I have to talk to Mao."

//

Faye was in the Red Dragon Gardens examining some fiery red daffodils—she'd never seen such a vibrant red color on the flower. She asked Vicious if he had ever seen one. He had invited to show her around the grounds, going on about how the gardens provided almost absolute Zen and was essential for any Red Dragon warrior to visit after a battle to escape.

"Mmm." His thin lips curled into a gentle smile, amused at her childlike behavior as she darted to a koi pond covered by tall reeds, already forgetting she'd asked him a question.

She stooped low next to the pond, pointing at a rather big koi that was making an "O" with its mouth, causing water to pop above its head. "I'm going to name him...Oleander," she decided, looking at Vicious for his approval.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Oleander it is. Faye, you're the cutest girl I've ever known."

Out of the reeds came a scuffling, half-snorting sound. Vicious and Faye had already taken a martial arts stance when a rather freaked out Lin stumbled out of the reeds with his hands held up in mock surrender.

"Lin," Vicious practically growled.

"Were you SPYING on us?!!" Faye finished for him.

"What? Whoa, no!!" Lin took a step back. "Honestly, I came here to get Vicious."

"Then why didn't you just take the path?" Vicious asked coolly.

"I—uh, really Vicious, Mao wants to talk to you."

"Avoiding the question, eh?" Faye grabbed Lin and noogied him while Vicious looked on majestically.

"Faye, I should get going if what this _pervert_ is saying is true."

"Right." Faye let go of Lin, giving him his chance to escape.

"I'll see you soon, Faye." He moved towards her, glanced in the direction Lin had sprinted away in, then leaned in and gave her a feathery kiss on the cheek.

Blushing furiously, she watched as Vicious turned to wave at her, then disappear down the path that led back to the RDI building.

As the redness from her face faded, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the green-haired man that had been dominating her thoughts all day. Her brow furrowed as she willed herself not to think of his lips inches away from hers...his breath, light and airy. And the feelings she'd felt...

After her initial response to Spike's rude behavior, or him dumping her on the floor, she'd realized that she was what she'd always dreaded to be—a home wrecker. It had dampened her anger and made her feel guilty, though, she thought, there was no reason to feel guilty. She hadn't done anything! Had she? Was there something she had done to make him react in such a way? After wracking her brain she decided that it was simply because he was a man. Men couldn't control themselves when it came to women. It had nothing to do with the fact that there had been a connection between them, that when his mismatched eyes looked into hers they had looked into her heart, into her soul.

Faye sighed, annoyed at the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about the almost-kiss. She wasn't even able to get to sleep afterward. She'd gone out to the local quickie mart to pick up a pack of cigarettes. Although she was trying to quit, she knew there was no other way to get him out of her mind than to distract her brain with nicotine. But it wasn't her head that was the problem. She'd returned to the building, only to climb the stairs all the way to the top of the building. Sitting on the very edge she'd puffed on several cancer sticks until, finally, she felt the realm of sleep call to her. But sleep wasn't what she needed. Even in dreamland, she couldn't escape him.

"Faye."

She froze, paralyzed by the sound of his voice. It was serious, deep. Spike was standing a few feet away from her, looking at her like she was a stranger. It hurt her for some reason, although the way he'd said her name made it seem like they'd known each other for years.

"There's something we need to discuss." He stayed where he was, she noticed, only shifting his stance slightly. "I don't think..." he paused. "I talked to Mao and we've arranged for you to have a new instructor. Vicious."

Faye just stood quietly, unable to formulate words. She fought to keep the hurt out of her voice. "Why?"

"Well, Faye..." Spike wasn't sure what to say. That he couldn't stop thinking about her? That Julia was the one for him and that not seeing one another would make these sudden, bothersome feelings go away? "Vicious, he requested for you to be his pupil."

"Oh..." Faye knew it was a lie, but she dropped it. She knew why. "Spike, I want to apologize." She met his auburn eyes. "Sincerely. I don't know...I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to mess things up."

"You didn't mess things up, Faye. I did." Spike meant it. "I'm going to make things right, so don't worry." He offered her a goofy grin. "I know you'll become a vital syndicate member, Vicious is a great instructor."

"Thanks." She managed a weak smile. "I trust you."

Spike felt like his heart was plummeting. He fought against it as hard as he could. "Another thing, Faye. Julia and I have been given an assignment on Jupiter. I won't be seeing you for two years or so." He let it sink in. "I expect you to be our number one assassin by then, got it, student?"

Faye was fighting against combating emotions—relief and heartbreak. "Yeah, I got it. Don't you worry."

"Alright then...I'll be seeing you...Faye."

"See you...Spike."

//

A/N: Alright guys! There you have it. Sorry that this took awhile to get up. I was a bit discouraged by the lack of reviews BUT you guys have totally motivated me again!!! I love you all, you guys are just great!!!


End file.
